Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to audio generation and more particularly relates to managing a sound system.
Description of the Related Art
Media presentation systems and/or sound systems may be used a wide variety of scenarios. Typically, a sound system may be used to generate audio for one or more viewers of the media content.
In one example, a sound system may include audio generation hardware that transmits sound signals to one or more speakers. In order to balance a sound generated by more than one speaker, the audio generation hardware may instruct a user to perform an audio calibration procedure. The user may be instructed to move a microphone to one or more user identified locations. The audio generation hardware may transmit various sounds from the speakers and may adjust speaker properties based on audio signals received by the microphone at the various locations.
Requiring a user to perform this calibration procedure may be inconvenient for many users. Furthermore, as conditions of speakers change, or as the sound environment changes, the user may be required to frequently repeat the calibration procedure to maintain optimal sound production.